clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Hunter Fisher
Hunter is the middle child in the Fisher family. He is younger than Carrie and older than his adoptive brother, Reuben. He is currently living in Salvadorada with Salomé and their triplet babies; Erika Fisher, Lea Fisher, and Terrence Fisher. Description As the middle child of the Fishers, Hunter is a black man who currently has dreads, but he had an afro when he was younger. His dress style has always been nerdy, showcasing his love of comic books and especially Batman. Although after he ran away from home and got married to a girl he wasn't even dating officially as a late teen, his style became more grown up, although still nerdy. He now has longer dreads, pierced ears, a bit of a beard, and more mature clothes. Toddlerhood When Hunter was born, he was delivered by Yuki Behr, who comes with Get Together. Hunter received the Clingy trait when he aged up into a toddler and lived in Brindleton Bay with his parents and older sister Carrie. Hunter often liked to dance with his dad Anthony and play with his older sister Carrie, especially with the dollhouse in his room. He and his sister seemed to be pretty close. Childhood The Fisher's went for a camping weekend for Hunter's birthday and he aged up with the Whiz Kid aspiration and received the Sensitive trait, (which meant he would spend quite a while in his bed recovering from too much socialization. This made it harder for him to make friends, and he could easily be angered.) he was really smart, but shy and could be sensitive at times. Over the weekend, Hunter went to a park to try to make friends and after a while, he succeeded when he becomes close with a few kids, including Joseph Mandir and Indigo Robins. He liked comic books and was obsessed with Batman. His parents adopted a little girl called Ruby (Ruby is transgender is now called Reuben) who Hunter didn't seem to want to meet. Hunter signed up to the Scouts Team for an after school activity club. Later in his childhood he managed to work out his differences with Reuben and they became closer together. Teenhood Hunter aged up in late November/early December, a few weeks before Christmas and he received the Nerd Brain aspiration. He also had the Bookworm and Squeamish straits as they were similar to his child trait which was Sensitive. After meeting a girl called Salome Romero in Salvadorada, Hunter invited her back to Brindleton Bay and they quickly became romantic interests with each other. He moved into the dream house and they continued to see each other. Once, he tried to kiss Salome, but chickened out making him mad. Later, Reuben took the whole family out to dinner and announced he wanted to transition into being a boy. Hunter was the only one who did not take this news well, presumably because he liked having a younger sister. Because Hunter didn't take the news well, he ran away to Salvadorada and proposed to Salomé. And she said yes. Adulthood Hunter aged up into a young adult. It said he had 2 days left of being a teenager. He also moved to Salvadorada to live with his wife Salomé. Hunter and Salomé married some time off-screen. Some time after marrying Salomé'. the two had triplets together - two girls, Ericka and Lea - and one boy named Terrence. Hunter also updated his appearance to look older. He changed his hairstyle and started to wear contact lenses instead of glasses. He also changed up his style of clothing, but still keeping his love for comics. Hunter and Salome' also welcomed their first kids - triplets named Erica, Terrence and Lea - the first triplets ever in the series. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Hunter aged up and died sometime before episode 22 of the Discover University series. Trivia * Clare named him Hunter because she thought it would be funny because Ciara is a vegetarian. * Hunter is British. * He is the youngest biological child of Ciara and Anthony but yet the middle child in his family. * He is obsessed with comics and superheroes. * He is the first teenager in the series to be engaged. * He ran away to be with his girlfriend Salome' in episode 90 of Dream House and they became engaged. * He was white as a baby because of a MCC glitch (Just like his older sister Carrie), but got his parents skin color as a toddler. * Hunter is now an unplayed sim and is no longer part of the Dream House household. *Hunter is the first sim ever in the series to have triplets. **One of his daughter's name is Ericka, the same name as Erika Callery-Aiken, but it's spelled with a C and a K near the end of her name. *As he got older, Hunter started to wear contact lenses. *Clare revealed during the Tea video that Hunter was removed as a main character so that Cody could become a main character instead and focus on him, and not Hunter. Category:Selvadorada Category:Characters Category:Fourth generation Category:Male Category:Gaming Category:Adults Category:Black hair Category:Brown eyes Category:Parent Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Fan Favourites Category:Dad Category:Grandad Category:Parent to triplets Category:Dead Characters